


【全員】對話體．社會實驗

by syelleangle



Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856269
Kudos: 1





	1. 友情的價值（黃瀨中心）

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

火神：黃瀨怎麼了？

黑子：洗板劣評。

黑子：火神君不用管他，黃瀨君只是出門沒吃藥而已

火神：是這樣嗎？那我索性靜音好了

黑子：明智之舉

（火神 退出群組）

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

青峰：又作死了是不是？！

（青峰 退出群組）

綠間：去死

（綠間 退出群組）

紫原：吵死了

（紫原 退出群組）

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

桃井：小黃，你到底怎麼了？

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

桃井：……

黑子：桃井同學，你是一個善良的人

桃井：……哲君！

黑子：不過這裡有點吵，出去談好嗎？

桃井：我馬上到！

（桃井 退出群組）

黑子：就是這樣，黃瀨君，先下線了

（黑子 退出群組）

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：黃瀨，可以停下了。

赤司：我已經得到足夠的實驗結果，果然你在我們內部圈子的人望是最低的

赤司：謝謝

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：呃，如果你有什麼困難可以跟我說

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：……人還在嗎？

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：好吧，既然你沒有話跟我說，那我……

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：不想讓我下線嗎？也是，其他人說是下線，實際上是退群，對你的打擊挺大的，我明白

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：既然你的「啊啊啊」愈來愈少了，姑且當我說中了吧

赤司：既然這事是由我挑起來的，那我會盡可能幫你解決。說罷，你想要我做什麼？可以把他們都叫回來哦

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

赤司：……我開始覺得我在跟一隻狗溝通，但你如果汪汪汪叫出來我就馬上退群，要知道，我不喜歡不聽話的狗

赤司：給你最後一次機會，你到底想要說什麼？

黃瀨：汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪

黃瀨：汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪

黃瀨：汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪

赤司：你頭抬太高了

（赤司 退出群組）

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

黃瀨：前輩，今天我做了一個社會實驗

笠松：哦？結果怎麼了？

黃瀨：我的朋友都很嫌棄我

笠松：這種顯而易見的事實還需要證明嗎？

笠松：絕交了？

黃瀨：沒有，小火神還打電話來跟我說他是手誤

笠松：還好吧？那麼他們至少沒有把你拉進黑名單

笠松：要知道，你經常說一些沒意義的東西，特別惹人煩

黃瀨：但是我想就算我說一些有意義的東西，甚至順著他們的要求去做，大家還是會嫌棄我

黃瀨：好像全世界都討厭我

笠松：第一，可能是你的閱讀理解能力有問題

笠松：第二，可能是你的「有意義」的東西與常人的標準有偏差

笠松：總結：如果原因是在於「你本人的存在就是麻煩的代名詞」的話，大概那就是沒救了

黃瀨：比如說？

笠松：比如說現在。

黃瀨：……笠松前輩真殘酷

笠松：放心，我還沒有把電話扔出窗外已經很不錯了

※

社會實驗1：把你常用的群組裡發一個無意義的單音節詞，看看大家會是什麼反應？

【實驗結果：失敗】

【理由：從一開始找黃瀨來做實驗就錯了，這位實驗對象在群裡無論說什麼都會讓人心煩。】

赤司征十郎 書

2017/2/22

FIN.


	2. 一個人的價值（赤司中心）

赤司：各位，我掉粉了

綠間：？

青峰：嗄？

紫原：什麼？

黃瀨：WHAT？

黑子：赤司君，你冷靜一下從頭開始說一遍

赤司：我很冷靜

赤司：你們很驚訝嗎？

青峰：廢話，你以為你剛剛說什麼了？

綠間：那可是人生大事，要小心處理なのだよ

火神：這算是人生大事？

紫原：赤仔掉粉怎麼不是大事？

黑子：畢竟赤司君有以萬起計的粉絲團成員，要是掉粉掉到赤司君本人都留意到的話，絕對是大事件

赤司：不，倒沒有那麼嚴重……

火神：數以萬計？喂，黃瀨，你有多少粉絲？

黃瀨：你想知道？我可以去問我的經理人哦

火神：多得數不出來嗎？

青峰：黃瀨，你頭抬太高了

紫原：就是嘛，黃仔你的粉絲怎麼可能比赤仔還要多？

黃瀨：不不，大家冷靜一下，我只是忘記了

赤司：你們什麼時候成了我的代言人……

赤司：我只是無意中發現在熱門討論話題上看見這件事，所以說一說而已

黑子：都上去熱門搜尋榜了，當然是大事

黃瀨：啊啊，小赤司說的就是【赤司大人的三萬粉遲遲不到？！到底是誰在這神聖的地方進進出出的？】這一條吧？

綠間：我這幾天看見數字一直在29999，29998，29997，30000和30001之間徘徊なのだよ

火神：綠間你居然在粉絲團裡面？？？

青峰：有什麼好意外的，他可是副團長

紫原：我也是副團長

黑子：聽說洛山的實瀏前輩也是，三人並稱「三大護法」，分掌會員事務、會員福利和會員活動

黑子：順帶一提，我是書記

綠間：我記得會員身份是保密なのだよ！

桃井：誰都看得出來的事不是秘密啦，小綠綠你都沒有去掉語尾

黃瀨：我是看板郎喔

綠間：閃開，你擋住鏡頭了

紫原：赤仔的粉絲只想看赤仔，無關人等閃一邊去

黃瀨：嗚嗚，我這看板郎被嫌棄了小赤司

赤司：你問我？從邏輯上來說，我倒是不明白我的粉絲團為什麼需要一個外人當看板……看板郎？

黃瀨：嗚嗚小赤司好殘忍………

火神：黃瀨別吵——該不會……青峰和桃井也是……

青峰：不是，我們是普通會員啊

青峰：加入粉絲團的話可以掌握赤司行蹤，方便逃跑

黑子：嚴正聲明，本會並不鼓勵STK的行為

赤司：等一下，你們是認真的嗎？我怎麼沒發現

桃井：因為我們沒有讓你發現，赤司君多數時間都在躲避粉絲團嘛，我們這樣光明正大接近你的比較方便活動

赤司：桃井同學，你這樣說不會令我安心，一點也不

綠間：先別管那個，處理一下掉粉問題なのだよ！

赤司：咦？原來我個人的意願並不重要？

黑子：這已經升級到社會問題了

赤司：？？？

紫原：公開赤仔的對話錄音如何？我還留著前幾天我鬧別扭之後他哄我的錄音啦

赤司：這就是你老是對我發脾氣的原因？？？

黑子：我手上也有赤司君向我求助解開紫原君心結的錄音

赤司：等一下，我已經搞不懂到底是你們有錄下我說的每一句話比較可怕，還是你們認為這種東西有助吸引粉絲興趣比較可怕……

綠間：笨蛋，那種東西怎麼可能拿出來顯擺なのだよ？

赤司：……我被這句話感動到了，請繼續

綠間：我上次錄下的赤司和我下棋時的閒談都是珍藏なのだよ！要放就放私照什麼的，高尾之前和赤司拍了一堆自拍，拿來用剛剛好

赤司：……我收回先前的發言

赤司：話說原來那堆自拍是為了這種用途？

桃井：放心，真正的私藏——赤司君的睡照已經被實瀏前輩交給我一份副本留記錄，不會公開的

黃瀨：我也有上個月打街籃時的隨手拍，小赤司可帥氣了！

赤司：我發現身邊的朋友都很可怕

火神：啊啊，你的確不容易呢

赤司：火神，我沒想到竟然會在這種事情上跟你想法一致

火神：難得

火神：但我同情你

赤司：雖然我不喜歡被人同情，但是這次例外，我在想要不要把自己關進深山修練避避風頭

火神：不不不，不行，那些傢伙會患上【赤司不足缺乏症】而發神經的，黑子上回在你生病的時候差點炸了我的廚房

火神：他想要煮粥給你吃

赤司：我沒有收過？

火神：他說，幾乎全世界都想要煮粥給你吃，百多個保溫壺同時寄去洛山宿舍，你的副隊長以試毒為名逼其他隊員全部吃光，然後由他本人代表煮粥給你吃

火神：但聽說鬧到最後，煮好粥的時候你的病已經好了

赤司：所以那時的集體中毒事件就是因為這個？

火神：大概是

火神：話說我自己也煮了一壺，換了黑子的，要不然你就要吃水煮蛋粥了

赤司：雖然沒吃到但還是謝了。我記得有個人說吃了味道奇怪的美味棒和紅色的粥……

火神：辰也說紫原做了造型奇特的美味棒當慰問品，高尾在網上貼圖說綠間買了一公升小豆湯不知道要做什麼

赤司：……介意我問一件事嗎？

火神：什麼？

赤司：為什麼你知道得那麼清楚？

火神：啊……那個……

赤司：我今天已經受夠驚嚇了，多一兩個都不會有什麼差別

火神：好吧……雖然我不知道粉絲團的事，但我是版主，論壇的，我有看到所有內容，但我先前不知道就是他們幹的

赤司：——我還可以說什麼？

火神：還有一件更可怕的事

赤司：說

火神：他們這麼久都不見蹤影是因為跑去製作MAD了，打算把動畫漫畫所有你的畫面重新剪輯變成應援MAD，爭取過30000粉

（赤司退出群組）

火神：可能是去打人？嘛，反正不關我的事

※

社會實驗2：在你參與的群組裡用平靜的語氣，道出「令人震驚的」一件事，看看你的朋友有什麼反應。

【實驗結果：不知道】

【理由：我的朋友都是STK，我快嚇死了，相比之下，我中二病的弟弟還比較可愛】

赤司征十郎 書

2017/2/22

※

【哥哥你實在太天真了，你以為那個粉絲團是誰開的？】

赤司征十郎 書

2017/2/23

FIN.


	3. 生命的價值（綠間中心）

綠間：天要塌了なのだよ

綠間：池塘裡沒有魚なのだよ

綠間：今天沒有帶幸運物出門なのだよ

赤司：你沒事吧？

黃瀨：撞到頭嗎？

青峰：撞電燈柱？

桃井：吃錯東西？

紫原：投胎了嗎？

黑子：惡靈附體？

高尾：遭天譴了？

綠間：為什麼你們的答案比我的遭遇聽起來更可怕なのだよ？！

綠間：還有為什麼都是四個字？

黑子：綠間君你太小看你遭遇厄運的能力了，要知道你當年可是因為沒有幸運物，在英語課裡連咬七次舌頭，要是以日本人來說，次數也太誇張些

青峰：路上有幾根電燈柱就撞上幾根

桃井：那是因為小綠綠勾到我的背包帶子摔下樓梯，把眼鏡砸壞了吧？

紫原：你怎麼不說那次綠仔走霉運QAQ搞錯便當盒，差點被你做的菜毒死了？

黑子：別這樣，那只是其中一件不幸事故，那時候被追逐黃瀨君的粉絲牽連，不小心裁進中庭花園噴水池，然後染上重感冒，在改天的學能測驗中與赤司君的對決中輸得一敗塗地，這個聽起來更可怕

赤司：有這種事嗎……？

高尾：我這裡有更好的版本，鬧鐘不知怎地沒響，匆匆出門的時候卻遇上貨車下貨，被迫得無路可逃居然裁進了山邊的工程坑洞，好不容易爬上來了又因為從天而降的花盤摔下水渠，書包裡的所有筆記都泡壞，滾滾鉛筆受潮不能用，然後學能測驗的成績比我更差，怎麼樣？

黃瀨：小綠間好慘！

紫原：輸給赤仔和輸給高尾是完全不同的概念～

火神：沒有幸運物就不行的男人真慘

綠間：打住！為什麼聽起來我的不幸都跟你們有關なのだよ？！

黑子：這是命運

黃瀨：命運是躲不過哦～小綠間～～

青峰：認識我們是你最大的不幸

桃井：以小小的不幸避過大大的不幸

紫原：把你的幸運都留給我好了

高尾：樓上的，記住是賽場以外喔！反正不幸的時候都有小真在，感覺上自己的不幸都變成小事了，小真教會了我要珍惜生命呢

綠間：那些愚蠢的教訓我一點都不想要なのだよ！

赤司：綠間，計較這種事情會早夭哦？

綠間：噢，不，你這個被幸運之神眷顧的男人請閉嘴なのだよ

赤司：……你考慮清楚了？我可是第一時間問你「沒事吧」的人哦

赤司：讓我閉嘴會遭到不幸吧？

黃瀨：來了來了，小赤司的不幸宣言又來了

黑子：說完這個大家都會遭到不幸

火神：這個是人為的不幸吧？

青峰：如果考慮到綠間是最不幸的人，我們都是幸運的

紫原：的確，今天綠仔沒有帶幸運物出門吧？那我可以安心了

綠間：你們的快樂是建築於我的不幸之上嗎？

黑子：當然，人走茶涼，如果犧牲一個人就可以避免不幸，那是最美好的事

綠間：你把我說成死人似的なのだよ

黃瀨：快了吧？

綠間：為什麼？！我只是剛好沒有帶好幸運物出門！

青峰：所以我們才會問你為什麼會忘記這件事啊

綠間：對我而言，世界末日大抵是那種感覺なのだよ，但你們只顧著問我原因卻沒有半個人問我幸運物是什麼！

高尾：什麼嘛……原來這是測試反應的遊戲？

紫原：反正遠水救不了近火啦

火神：召喚高尾，請解釋以上的「傲嬌語」。我搞不懂為什麼天要塌了和池塘沒有魚，以及忘帶幸運物，跟世界末日有什麼關係

高尾：解說，小真對於世界末日的了解程度就只有小學生程度（第一和第三條我懂，但池塘沒有魚到底是……）

紫原：沒東西吃？

青峰：沒東西玩？

黑子：抓魚不是用來玩的，青峰君

火神：煮成魚湯？

赤司：我想意思是世界末日裡沒有生氣的意思？

桃井：為什麼你們不直接問本人呢？

青峰：傲嬌語是用來翻譯的，不是用來解釋的

赤司：認識青峰這麼多年，這句話聽起來最像人話

黑子：赤司君，別忘了命運論

青峰：喂，主角不是我吧？

赤司：你們的風格就是不論什麼時候都這麼不重視主角吧

黃瀨：我倒是覺得我經常備受注目哇

紫原：黃仔倒是把那些死不死的字自動忽略過去呢

火神：你們不是已經直接把綠間整個人都忽略過去了？

桃井：小綠綠去哪裡呢？

赤司：被某人詛咒而遇上不幸了嗎？

青峰：可能時空穿越到異界但因為沒人聽懂而迷路了

高尾：我開始好奇你到底和傲嬌語有什麼深仇大恨了

青峰：沒什麼，就是他讓我整整三年在說話時有種鬼打牆的感覺

紫原：到最後峰仔都放棄溝通了？

黃瀨：小青峰你對誰都是懶得溝通吧～～

黑子：我可以證明

黑子：雖然除了赤司君和高尾君以外，沒人聽得懂傲嬌語，但是我知道綠間君是個溫柔的人

高尾：說起來，關於那位溫柔的人，我有些消息要告訴你們哦

黃瀨：水溝？

紫原：醫院？

青峰：山溝？

黑子：地洞？

赤司：湯豆腐鍋裡？

高尾：樓上是怎麼了（笑哭）

高尾：不過，答案是他留書出走了

高尾：「我就是個語死早，行了吧？」

黑子：我想他搞錯了「語死早」的用法了……

黃瀨：我覺得是微妙地正確？

赤司：唉，這個生氣了就會扭彆扭的毛病真的該改改……

火神：呃，我倒是覺得你們全都搞錯重點了…… 

※

社會實驗3：在你參與的群組裡，在十五分鐘裡尋找一個能夠跟你共渡世界末日的人。

【實驗結果：沒有意義】

【理由：讓我抱住這些傢伙迎接世界末日，會早夭なのだよ】

綠間真太郎 書

2017/2/23

FIN


	4. 人情的價值（火神中心）

火神：S、O、S

火神：救、命

火神：誰、來、救、救、我、啊

黃瀨：什麼什麼小火神你怎麼了？在這個時間發訊息有點奇怪呢

火神：原來是黃瀨哦，沒想到有人這麼晚還在線，我本來都快絕望了

黃瀨：我最近在客串電視劇，晚上要排戲嘛……

黃瀨：話說小火神你聽起來不像是快死掉的樣子

火神：不是快要死掉，是馬上就要死了

火神：但我知道你幫不了忙，洗洗睡吧

黃瀨：我都不知道該說你體貼還是過份好了……

黃瀨：不過小火神到底是在為什麼事情煩惱呢？該不會跟我有關吧？

火神：勉強……勉強算是

黃瀨：什麼意思？

火神：明天要去做打工

黃瀨：？

火神：……去狗場……打工……

黃瀨：那有什麼問題？狗狗很可愛呀〜〜汪汪汪叫的時候真的萌死了〜〜

黃瀨：所以人家說我像金毛犬時我一點都不會生氣，本人是道道地地的犬派！

火神：……同品種的傢伙都很可怕……

黃瀨：？？？

（黃瀨涼太 被強制退出）

火神：Ohmygod，冷汗都要下來了

火神：要是沒有人來救救我的話，我就要離家出走，一定要

赤司：這是非常不負責任的發言呢，作為球隊主將，實在難以苟同

火神：我又不是你的手下

赤司：不是說快死了？你遇到什麼問題？說來聽聽

火神：你怎麼有空理我？不是忙得要死嘛？

赤司：你怎麼知道？

火神：粉絲團的子版塊有寫。老實說，我本來就沒指望過你可以幫忙

赤司：以求助人的身份來說，你頭抬太高了

赤司：但看在我心情不錯的份上，原諒你

赤司：而且我是赤司征十郎，沒有事情對我來說是不可能的

火神：不，我真的沒指望過你，快去休息

赤司：說話。

火神：好吧，如果你堅持的話……「那個」事情也是可以解決嗎？

赤司：「那個」是什麼？

火神：動物

赤司：會咬人的那一種？

火神：嘶！——你還真是哪壺提不開哪壺

火神：是的，會汪汪叫的那一種

赤司：……

火神：怎樣？連你都沒辦法吧？

赤司：03-8347920-902

火神：什麼？

赤司：愛護動物協會的熱線，見到街上有汪汪叫的物種可以帶去那兒

火神：你給我明天打工地點的電話我幹嘛？

赤司：打工？

火神：對，你要代我去嗎？

赤司：不要

火神：來嘛（我之前怎麼沒想到這個辦法）

赤司：你怕狗？

火神：不是！只是不擅長而已！話說不要用「狗」這個詞！

赤司：是嗎？反正你們有養狗，去一趟又有什麼所謂

火神：算了，你們都不聽人說話的

火神：說了我不擅付應付狗！而且那些狗又不是二號

赤司：說的也是，狗都會咬人

火神：所以說！你要不就代我去打工，反正你回來東京過暑假了

赤司：不要，我不喜歡不聽話的狗

火神：那你說怎麼辦？

赤司：我給你出打工費

火神：我不要不勞而獲的錢！

綠間：你們究竟在吵什麼のだよ？半夜不讓人睡覺了？

赤司：在討論狗的事情

綠間：狗？我不喜歡狗

火神：就是嘛！會咬人的狗很可怕是不是？

綠間：那種事不知道，但是狗會在車上大小便，我受不了這個のだよ

赤司：的確是

綠間：話說回來，赤司你怎麼會和火神討論狗的事情？你不是怕狗的嗎？

火神：啊哈！

赤司：我不怕狗

綠間：你見到路上有狗都會繞道走のだよ

赤司：沒有，我明明有摸過牠們

綠間：你以為我認識你多久了？你就是怕狗のだよ

火神：沒想到赤司居然會怕狗……

赤司：沒有！不會！不怕！有必要的話我可以重覆萬遍「我不怕狗」

綠間：你怕狗のだよ

赤司：……我討厭不聽話的狗，真太郎

綠間：所以說你怕狗のだよ

赤司：切！

（赤司征十郎 下線）

火神：你把他趕跑了

綠間：我是要讓他去睡覺のだよ，那個人一旦捱夜就會臉色很差

綠間：而且赤司怕狗也是事實

火神：真的？

綠間：不要質疑我關於赤司的任何事のだよ，有本事的你就去跟他下棋，下個三年半載的你就能像我一樣了解他

火神：不，謝了

綠間：我沒有在指點你のだよ

綠間：只是因為對你半夜打擾他人睡眠而不爽のだよ

綠間：你怎麼不乾脆去找黑子？他才是你的拍檔不是嗎？

火神：可是，去狗場打工就是他的建議……

綠間：……你最近得罪他のだよ？

火神：我才沒有，我什麼都沒有做過！

綠間：以前青峰和黃瀨這樣說的時候，他們都做了不得了的事情

綠間：然後全部都要讓我來幫、他、們、擦、屁、股！

火神：你怨念很重

綠間：換你來當他們的媽媽，試試看，不到十五分鐘你就要瘋掉のだよ

火神：哎，我不知道耶，我媽媽很早就過世了

綠間：……好吧，我失言了のだよ

綠間：那你可以找你隊裡的媽媽幫忙のだよ，高尾就愛這樣做

火神：你們隊裡的媽媽是誰？

火神：我的是……木吉前輩？

綠間：宮地前輩のだよ，但是找他幫忙都被菠蘿砸一下才行

綠間：總之找像隻老母雞的那個人就可以了

火神：呃……你當年都當過老母雞嗎？

綠間：你以為對付那些傢伙，我的話會管用嗎？他們需要的不是老母雞，而是萬獸之王在後面鞭策他們

綠間：還有，不要轉移話題のだよ！

火神：木吉前輩是挺像的……可是他也站在黑子那一邊，而且他家裡有養狗

綠間：你是不受寵愛的小兒子嗎？那就沒辦法了，多數人一旦偏心了就沒辦法回頭

火神：你說得身同感受似的，赤司偏心誰了？

火神：啊，等一下，我知道了，紫原和黑子，你剛才沒提到他們的名字

綠間：……

綠間：我要下線了，你就跟那些狗相親相愛去のだよ！

火神：喂！等一下！

（綠間真太郎 下線）

火神：這些人不聽人說話的老毛病怎樣都改不掉……

紫原：咦？怎麼是你？

火神：？？？

火神：你怎麼來了？

紫原：我感覺到赤仔心靈感應說有人在說我壞話……

火神：超級曲折……我現在明白為什麼綠間那傢伙會心理不平衡

紫原：綠仔沒有一天是心理平衡吧〜〜

火神：你這舊友嘴巴真毒

紫原：是喔是喔〜〜既然赤仔不在，我去睡覺啦

火神：等一下！紫原你討厭狗嗎？

紫原：狗？不喜歡也不討厭，我不會喜歡不能吃的東西喔

火神：那你可以代替我去打工嗎？我可以煮好吃的食物給你吃喔

紫原：……看來你真的很討厭狗，居然用食物來引誘我

火神：那種東西怎樣都可以，你到底要不要幫忙？

紫原：不要

火神：為什麼？！

紫原：我喜歡你的食物的程度及不上我討厭你的程度

紫原：天〜秤〜〜完全傾〜〜倒在一邊呢

火神：你的個性真難捉摸……

紫原：沒事，你只要記得我討厭你就好

紫原：話說你最好去求求黑仔吧，要不然我怕你要去狗場一個星期

火神：拜託，我只要一個建議！我現在睜大眼神盯天花板，一點睡意也沒有

紫原：唔，看在你求我的份上——你要從問題的根本著手呀，笨神

紫原：他們肯定又是用那個理由吧〜〜你這傢伙太能吃，所以才要去打工賺錢補貼部裡經費

火神：聽起來你經驗豐富

紫原：因為以前他們老用這一招對付我，說是零食吃太多了〜〜

火神：那你當時怎麼做？

紫原：沒有零食吃就沒有力氣打球，你說我可以怎樣做？

火神：你敢威脅赤司？

紫原：不，我威脅教練〜〜

火神：我們的教練不能被威脅啊，會被殺的

紫原：那你去威脅教練的爸爸

火神：我會被景虎先生殺掉

紫原：那你去陪狗狗玩吧，任性的做法不適合你呀

火神：我倒是想知道為什麼你可以這麼任性

紫原：因為赤仔偏心啊，笨神

紫原：睡覺啦〜〜晚安

火神：晚安

（紫原敦 下線）

火神：好吧，我現在看著天花板到天亮，這世界沒有希望了

青峰：不過是隻狗，你怕什麼

火神：青峰！你怎麼在這？

青峰：通宵寫作業啊，寫到一半時就發現你在這吵來吵去

火神：你的那些隊友都不擅長應付狗啊

青峰：一支隊伍裡只要有一個動物專家就好

火神：你這高高在上的口氣是怎麼回事

青峰：意思就是我可以打救你啊笨蛋

火神：！！！！！！你可以代我去打工？

青峰：怎麼可能，會被哲殺死的，他可是特地打電話來跟我報備過了

火神：！！！！！！他太狠了……

青峰：因為你害他的奶昔被沒收了，那也沒辦法

火神：那是因為他喝奶昔喝到肚子疼！差點就缺席練習賽了！

火神：他以前就是這樣嗎？

青峰：相比起紫原的美味棒狂熱，哲那只是小事情而已

火神：你們這群損友……

青峰：然後這群「損友」被拜託在你被其他人逼得走投無路時幫你一把

青峰：真不知道你這個天兵為什麼會想在這個群組裡求救

火神：啊……是桃井說的，說是這樣做就能讓你自願幫忙了

青峰：五月那傢伙——算了，友情價，把你家裡那件芝加哥公牛隊隊服拿來，我教你怎樣不被狗狗咬到

火神：我情願被狗咬

火神：你不如給我你的騎士隊隊服當飯錢

青峰：哼，那好辦多了，明天我會直接讓狗狗去攻擊你的，等著瞧

火神：明天？？？

青峰：哲沒跟你說？明天誠凜桐皇有練習賽，「順便」去狗場打工

火神：為什麼你也得打工？

青峰：……

黑子：因為他為了買限量版球鞋而變成窮鬼了，我強烈建議火神君借來穿一穿

青峰：哲！

黑子：反正你放著只是收藏，跟火神君交換穿又有什麼問題

黑子：不過明天都要被狗咬，請不要穿太貴的鞋子過去

黑子：另外，青峰君，請容我提醒你，再不睡覺的話，桃井同學就要把她房裡的「寫真集」人質給燒了

青峰：啊啊啊火神你給我好自為之——

（青峰大輝 下線）

火神：活見鬼了，我為什麼要聽你這個趁火打劫的傢伙的話

火神：還有，為什麼我們一定要被狗咬不可？？？

黑子：因為你們在半夜三點鐘擾人清夢

黑子：火神君，就算桃井同學讓你來找青峰君幫忙，她也是打算讓你在白天找他的

黑子：現在你們兩個明天都會掛上黑眼圈四處晃

黑子：我已經可以預見被教練和桃井同學殺掉的未來了

火神：……我需要一點心理準備的時間啊……

火神：你以為向「奇蹟的世代」求助會沒有一點心理負擔？

黑子：沒有，因為他們平常的要求就很不可理喻

黑子：現在，火神君，去睡覺，要不然明天沒有力氣逃亡可不要怪我

火神：為什麼就沒有「沒有狗」的選項？！！！

黑子：沒有為什麼，和「奇蹟的世代」扯上關係就只有「接受」一途

黑子：這句話也包括我在內，畢竟我是「幻之第六人」，你還有什麼意見嗎？

黑子：……想必沒有，睡覺去。

（黑子哲也 下線）

火神：……我說哪，這個世界到底有沒有「人權」這種東西？？

※

社會實驗4：在你參與的群組裡，尋找一個能幫你渡過人生重大危機的友人。

【實驗結果：不適用】

【理由：雖然很想說他們的壞話，但是那些傢伙彆扭稍彆扭，還是願意幫忙的，就是那份人情我無福消受——那些詭異的建議感覺只有奇蹟的世代才做得來。】

火神大我 書

2017/3/15

FIN.


	5. 板車司機的試驗工作天（高尾中心）

**實驗對象：高尾和成**

**實驗內容：在現在起的二十四小時內，從東京站使用板車接載**

**5** **個客人到目的地，反過來也可以**

**實驗條件：** **1.** **不能對他人說起任務內容**

**2.** **行車距離必須超過一公里**

**失敗懲罰：** **—XXX—**

**※** **粉絲的場合** **※**

接下這次任務的時候，高尾還心想：這真是容易到不得了的任務。想想看，他這輛板車多麼厲害啊，曾經載過奇蹟世代的綠間真太郎，甚至連赤司征十郎都坐過他的車，只要在火車站前面豎個牌子，寫著：「奇蹟御駕！」這樣的字，女孩子應該蜂擁而上吧〜〜嘿嘿嘿〜〜〜

然而，出乎意料的是……「沒有！一個人也沒有！」

高尾在板車面前捶胸頓足，覺得自己簡直是天字第一號大白痴！為什麼他要豎起那個牌子？從一開始那個牌子便不應該存在！——你問為什麼？很簡單！因為那牌子讓他的板車成為「奇蹟世代」的朝聖地！

一個兩個圍著他的板車不停拍照，過來合影或是跟板車合照的女孩子滔滔不絕，可是，沒有一個人要坐他的車！理由是什麼？高尾問過了，聽罷卻只覺得哭笑不得。

「高尾君經常載著綠間大人到處走超級辛苦，怎麼好意思麻煩你呢。」

「不辛苦，真的可以坐喔！」

不用多說，趕緊坐上來讓他完成任務！

「啊啊啊！這張椅子赤司大人曾經坐過！我怎麼可以碰它！」

「……哈哈，它沒有那麼特別啦……」

喂喂喂，那傢伙又不是神明轉生，用得著弄成祭壇那樣子嗎？好可怕〜〜

「不行不行，我雖然很喜歡高尾君，可是我很重的，一定會把你給壓壞的！」

「不會啦，我很強壯的，瞧瞧我的肌肉……」

說真的，小真加上幸運物的重量足以載住兩個女孩到處走了，別小看他日日夜夜的修練成果啊！

結論是，朝聖的人很多，卻沒有一個人願意比他載著走。

然後，朝聖的人越多，有機會坐上他的車的人更會繞道走，嗚呼哀哉。

**※** **神明大人的場合** **※**

才過一小時，高尾已經對那些狂熱份子不抱任何期待，但牌子收起來都沒用，因為粉絲們把板車圍得水洩不通，高尾只能掛著尷尬的笑容，等待有奇蹟出現救救他——事先聲明，他指的不是那些天才怪物，而是一個貨真假實的「奇蹟」，眼下這個情景，就算那些傢伙出現也不會有什麼幫助，只會令粉絲們瘋狂、高尾更難脫身而已。

等呀，等呀，高尾等到快要睡著的時候，突然發現周圍焗促的空氣突然散去，終於感覺可以正常呼吸了……咦？

他睜眼一看，驀然發現面前的粉絲大軍已經消失得無影無蹤，連那些用來拍照的「祭品」都一併清掃乾淨，板車的車身和車輪也變得光鮮亮麗，高尾從來沒見過它那麼乾淨過，難道是那些粉絲做的嗎？就算是狂熱份子，用得著這樣清潔偶像曾經卜過的板車？怎樣說都應該是留著那些痕跡不動，用身體小心翼翼地碰觸——換作是高尾就會這樣做。

相反，這種打掃乾淨的情況只有夢中情人光臨寒舍才會做的……嗯？為什麼視野突然變清晰了？

高尾用鷹眼仔細地望向前方的車站通道。東京站有多繁忙大家都知道，人來人往不在話下，走在裡面幾乎讓人窒息，但此時此刻的東京站，道路暢順也算了，為什麼好像有什麼東西把人海分隔開來……？

十秒後，他目瞪口呆地盯著赤司征十郎像輛煞車失靈的火車向他直衛而來。

「啊啊啊，赤司？」

這個人絕對是在他意料之外的客人，赤司理應在京都，而不是東京，怎樣想他也不應該在東京吧……？慢著，那些粉絲突然消失的原因莫非就是因為這個？

赤司漸漸逼近鷹之眼的視線範圍，高尾後背的灼熱感便變得更強，似乎那些粉絲不是跑了，而是全部溜到鷹之眼……不是，是天帝之眼的視線範圍以外，為的就是在不讓「神明大人」察覺的情況下默默地守護他。看著被抹得沒有一點灰麈的坐位，高尾都要為粉絲的熱誠感動到哭了。

「高尾。」走近的赤司在板車前方停下，而高尾首次地感受到粉絲們口中的「狂熱」來自何處，但此刻他明白了！

赤司征十郎是神明，是奇蹟，他命中注定會拯救高尾——成為他的第一個客人！

「你在等人？」雖然赤司沒有說明，但是那個「人」指的是誰他很清楚，赤司上下打量他的目光儘管令他不怎麼舒服，但是他還可以忍受。

「不。閒著沒事幹拉拉板車鍛鍊身體。」快上車呀，不管神明大人要去哪兒，高尾和成都一定奉陪！

「那就好辦了，幫我甩掉那個人。」赤司的手指直直指向身後，鷹之眼越過赤司的肩膀往後……往後看，視線捕捉到一個異常眼熟的身影，以不輸赤司的速度向著這邊拔腿狂奔。

「等、等一下，那是小真？」赤司剛剛是說甩掉他？他沒有聽錯吧？

赤司在感應到綠間的動向同時，直接翻身坐上板車，催促高尾道，「趕快踩，被他追上了便麻煩了。」

滿頭問號的高尾本來還想要追問一二，但是綠間衝過來的氣勢實在太驚人，加上他一邊跑一邊大聲嚷嚷嚷，「回來！絕對不淮你逃走——高尾不要開車なのだよ！」

話雖如此，人是很複雜的生物，當聽到有人大吼「不淮逃走」，下意識便會逃走，所以高尾很爽快地踩著踏板猛衝向前方，只留下一地塵土給氣喘如牛的綠間。

「赤司，你要去哪裡？」

「隨便一個沒有綠間的地方。」

「咦？你們吵架了？」

「不，這是懲罰。」

「呃，我可以問原因嗎？」

「不，最好不要問。」

嗚哇，氣場太龐大了，高尾還是第一次毫無回頭一覷究竟的心情，本來還想著可以拍幾張偷拍照拍賣，想來那些狂熱粉絲們早就拍到快門壞掉吧……

「可是，小真早晚會追上來的……」不是他自視甚低，而是有時候那男人的執念連他都覺得可怕，赤司到底是怎樣搞的才能把綠間氣成那樣子？

他感覺到赤眸稍稍瞄向他的背脊，內心打了個激靈，踩踏板的腳愈來愈勤快了。

「不用擔心，綠間沒有幸運物在手的話，不會追過來的。」最終赤司給出來的是這般模糊的答案，高尾聞言，心臟猛地一跳，「莫非是……」

要麼是幸運物被赤司搶走，要麼就是……不會是因為那麼小真的孩子氣的事情吧？

「你想的沒錯，我就是他請回來的幸運物。」赤司的說法很平靜，讓高尾一時也忘記了綠間沒了幸運物會有什麼後果，只是有點在意裡面那個「請回來」的奇怪動詞……

「那為什麼……」高尾完全沒意識到自己拐了幾個彎又回到不該問的問題，但赤司的怨念開關大概已經被他的三言兩語打開了，再也受不了地對著他的背脊大吼，「那傢伙把XX亭的湯豆腐和YY樓的湯豆腐給搞錯了！」

「欸——？」高尾怪叫，但是也阻止不了信奉湯豆腐的神明大人的怨憤，如果可以的話，他可以說上三天三夜的東京湯豆腐料理的精華之處，但是高尾姑且勉強從「XX亭湯豆腐口感^^$%^#$($@*($&」和「YY樓湯豆腐完全上不了樓面，根本就是#%&##%@*%##^*」之間找出綠間惹赤司生氣的理由。

總而言之，就是搞錯貢品了吧……

再一個新發現，原來剛才狂熱份子們留在他車上的保溫瓶裡的白色不明物體就是貢品「湯豆腐」啊。

識相的高尾自然是示意赤司打開那保溫瓶看看，然而在十秒後他再次生出了後悔的心情。

「啊啊，這不就是XX亭的湯豆腐嗎？你出乎我意料之外地眼光很好，高尾。」

多謝讚賞……高尾原來想這樣說，而且前方不遠處就是距離車站一公里的地方，如果赤司只是單純地想要逃離綠間的話，把人放在那個位置便皆大歡喜，他可以再回車站等客人，運氣好的話小真氣消之後就會坐上他的車來追赤司，那他的任務進度條就可以推到五分之二啦～～

然而，理想終歸是理想。

湯豆腐滿足了神明大人的胃，但是好吃的東西只想一吃再吃，更別說赤司是運動員，吃多少都不擔心會變胖，自然是趁著到東京的難得機會多吃幾頓湯豆腐才划算——「目的地變更，載我去AA路的地下街，高尾。」

AA路？距離這裡足足有五公里的路程！

高尾訕笑著回頭，小心翼翼地問道，「赤司，請問我可以拒載嗎？」

神明大人用同樣的微笑回答，「如果你不介意我向你的實驗發佈者投訴的話。」「呃……」

就此一天，高尾深切地體驗到什麼叫作「請神容易送神難」，而從各個方面來看，這知曉過去現在未來天上人間地獄一切事宜的「神明大人」真是太沉重了……嗚呼……

**※** **星星王子的場合** **※**

擺脫赤司……不，擺脫對湯豆腐執念甚深的神明大人花了他近一小時的時間。

高尾和成，身心俱疲。

不過累歸累，直到任務完成之前都不能休息呀，所以，他再度回到車詞前方等待下一位古人。想當然，他原先期待遇到的綠間真太郎已經消失到不見蹤影，而從旁邊守株待兔的粉絲們的手機照片可見，他可憐的王牌大人在失去幸運物的狀態下，被自己的粉絲們奪去了身心……不不不，只是幾乎被扒光衣服和扣子，臉上多了幾個唇印而已，綠間真太郎的粉絲在深明瞭偶像傲嬌性格的前提下，當然會選擇直接襲擊……不不不，是直接向男神大人出手罷。

還是自己的粉絲比較可愛。高尾心想。

赤司的粉絲也不錯，只會默默守護，連一步也不敢靠近，要是高尾遇上小真的粉絲，要麼就是因為身為拍檔而備受寵幸，要麼就是因為過於接近小真而被判處極刑吧……不過，以前就有聽小真說過，奇蹟世代最狂熱的粉絲群應該是——屬於這個向他的板車狂奔而來的男人的。

「小高尾！！」

黃瀨涼太是一位很神奇的男人，明明是在狂風中使盡吃奶的力氣向前衝，但衣物髮型卻沒有一絲凌亂，自帶的星星閃光背景也沒有散去的跡象，甚至還帶了一條流星尾巴——不對，是粉絲群尾巴。

高尾看著向他的方向衝過來的黃瀨，從那位身後打扮得異常美麗的女孩子們，以及她們眼裡彷彿能吃人的眼神推斷，那一定不是什麼好事情。巧合的是，他的手機剛剛收到了推送通知：「人氣模特兒黃瀨涼太剛剛在車站公園裡揚言會跟第一個跟他握手的女孩子約會！」

啊啊啊，就是所謂的自作孽不可活嗎？

高尾確實有聽過黃瀨為了一眾單身的海常籃球隊球員安排聯誼和搭訕指導的事情，而且聽說每回都會出現不得了的畫面，如果那就是指他眼前的現狀的話，那就可以想見黃瀨一旦跳上他的事，會發生什麼事情了——在完成任務和保命之間，高尾很快下了決定。

所以，在黃瀨好不容易快要衝到路邊的時候，高尾抿嘴一笑，帶著清爽的笑容用力踩下踏板。

「小高尾！！！」星星王子絕望地跳出馬路，卻抓不住高尾用盡全力騎行也要帶走的板車邊緣，「救救我！」

雖然我是說過如果奇蹟世代也像黃瀨那麼好相處就好了的話，可是，那不代表同樣作為男性的高尾不討厭現充啊。

「哈哈哈，抱歉，不能幫你這個忙喔！」高尾瀟灑地揮揮手，拋下某位星星王子於水深火熱之中絕塵而去。

**※** **隱形少年的場合** **※**

老實說，高尾在拋棄黃瀨十分鐘後便後悔了——等一下，他不是後悔拋棄黃瀨喔，瞧瞧推特上面「眾女為爭男神的手掌大打出手」的新報就知道「逃走」的決定再正確不過，重點是，他這是空車出走啊啊啊！

任務要求是在車站接載客人走一公里以上的路程，而他的乘客至今為止只有赤司一個而已，現在他卻主動離開車站，板車上一個客人也沒有，除了浪費時間之外還有什麼詞語可以形容？高尾幾乎要為自己的笨拙嘆息。

「高尾君，你的腳停下來了。」

真是的，現在車站那邊應該在上演大混戰，根本不可能掉頭回去，他那九人的接載額度到底要怎麼辦呢？

「高尾君，那是綠燈，可以向前走了。」

話說回來，為什麼今天想要坐板車都是要逃走的人？難道他的車已經變成「逃亡板車」（笑）了嗎？

「我想沒有人會這樣想的，赤司君只是碰巧要坐車而已。不過為什麼你不繼續踩踏板？」

他應該去車站前的公園看看嗎？如果黃瀨本來是和海常眾待在一起的話，有恐女症的笠松前輩應該會上車吧？

「女生都跟著黃瀨走了哦，笠松桑怎樣也不會逃走吧？反而會鬆一口氣。但是你再不開車，我可要下車了。」

唉唉唉，明明是踩板車的人，居然沒有接載到客人就離開，真是失職呢……

「不，我覺得你最大的問題在於，明明車上有客人都察覺不到，你的鷹之眼裡面只有奇蹟世代嗎？我可是在黃瀨君過來之前就坐上來了，你的疑慮從一開始就不是問題。」

怎麼辦？要是回去AA路找赤司會不會可以接載他回去車站？只要起點或終點與東京駅有關就行了吧……？

「好了，我決定下車了，你慢慢做實驗吧！而且我也可以回去報告說鷹之眼已經失靈了。再見。」

就這樣，高尾在無意間送走了一個客人而不自知，只能說，黑子哲也的「Misdirection」已經上升了一個境界，或者說，高尾在經歷神明大人和星星王子的洗禮後，眼裡只看見閃閃發光的一種？

那是一個謎。

**※** **籃球笨蛋的場合** **※**

高尾的失落感並沒有維持太久，事緣於他在經過籃球場時又載到兩個乘客，不過，真要問他的話，那真是一場災難般的旅程。

首當其衝的是重量問題。

85公斤加882公斤的大塊頭在各種意義上來說都屬於嚴重超載wwwww而在這狀況下還笑得出來的自己也算是苦中作樂罷。

第二個問題，就是噪音問題啦。想當然，這個他從一開始就猜到那會是惡夢一場，青峰大輝和火神大我兩個人大概是從出生之前就互相看對方不順眼的存在，上車前便為了誰要伸直腿坐誰要屈腿坐吵個不停——即使可以容許綠間的一雙長腿，或是勉強容納綠間加赤司的肩膀寬度，青峰和火神的肩長加起來還是超級寬的——最後變成對坐的方式真是對不起啦！

當然，高尾為了讓他們上車也是費了一番功夫的，畢竟誰都知道，他們用腳走路的話遠比高尾辛苦地拉著他們走快多了。

而高尾覺得他會成功完全是運氣使然，「剛好」赤司剛剛坐過他的車，「剛好」青峰和火神被心情不好的綠間告知處女座和獅子座位處晨間占卜的最後兩名，「剛好」兩人被同樣心情不好的黑子放了鴿子，在沒有裁判的狀態下1on1打了平手，「剛好」又看見電視上黃瀨說「運氣是可以傳染的」的刮刮卡廣告，而奇蹟世代公認運氣最強的人是誰？不言而喻。

結果當然是兩人都爭先恐後地要上車了，然後不停在高尾的後腦勺吵架，從前菜的菜式到甜品的選擇都要吵翻天——嗯，等等，為什麼都是跟吃的有關係？？？

「前菜當然要漢堡肉！你這個笨蛋！」

——呿，那你主菜吃什麼呢？

「前菜為什麼會是肉類啊？馬鈴薯沙拉不就好了！」

——吐糟NICE！但是可以不說吃的嗎？他還沒有吃午飯。

「本大爺快餓死了！你居然讓我吃沙拉！」

——同感，要是你們可以閉嘴就更好了。

「那樣主菜就是漢堡肉了！就這樣決定！」

——咦？已經決定了？漢堡肉真是火神的代名詞耶，高尾還記得那人曾有連吃二十個芝士漢堡的記,話說回來，可以分他一份嗎？肚子好餓喔。

「沙拉不能有苦瓜，胡蘿蔔也最好不要。」

——苦瓜嗎？他也不愛吃苦瓜，胡蘿蔔只會讓他想起小真，雖然肚子很餓，但他要把小真吃下肚嗎？

「前菜就定是苦瓜胡蘿蔔馬鈴薯沙拉了！」

——哦哦，他已經看見有一根胡蘿蔔站在巴士站那邊了，綠色的莖部還在，大概是因為火神還在車上的關係未來得及料理胡蘿蔔吧～～不知道是他的錯覺還是什麼的，胡蘿蔔好像狠狠地瞪了他一眼，胡蘿蔔會瞪人的嗎？

「找死嗎你？」

——再不吃飯他真的餓死了，高尾和成會死嗎？他會死在送青峰和火神去吃東西的路上嗎？

「廢話那麼多你來做飯！」

——啊啊啊不行了，路邊那個紅頭髮的人好像草莓大福啊！皮膚那麼白不止還愛吃豆腐，可能是豆腐製的草蝦大福……

「也不看看是哪個人纏著我大戰三百回合，還要全都輸光了，老子我累死了！」

——啊啊，流著汗的二人組看起來……嗯，青峰不就是漢堡扒嗎？焦焦黑黑的，火神則是安格斯牛柳，有點紅肉，滋味卻是一級棒……

「這麼一點1on1就累趴了，還說什麼能打敗我的只有我自己！」

——然後，嗯，乾脆湊夠一份午餐好了，有前菜主菜和甜品了，那就來一杯檸檬茶吧，美味棒就免了，可是換成史丹福香腸也不錯呀！

「你不也是跑去美國被打得灰溜溜地回來！願賭服輸，以後我去美國時，三餐都是你的了！」

——咦？我不要三餐，一餐就好，肚子好餓都見到幻覺了，雖然腦子裡明白檸檬茶史丹福香腸什麼的只是浮雲，胡蘿蔔會瞪人應該只是想太多，草莓大福更加不可能在大街上亂走，那麼起碼留下漢堡肉！起碼讓我這個辛苦地拉板車的司機吃上一口肉——！

「太蠻橫了你！小學生嗎——啊啊啊！」

「哇！放手！不，鬆口啊——火神你不要在那邊大笑，過來幫我！」

至於勞苦功高的高尾司機最後有沒有吃到一口肉……那就是後話了。

**※** **相聲的場合** **※**

沒想到最後居然被招待了……高尾含著大泡的眼淚狼吞虎嚥地吃光碟子上的漢堡肉，而青峰和火神像看稀有動物般盯了他很久，當然，與此同時嘴巴沒停過，青峰早已消化三個大碗，火神五個，現在嘴上人停地在吃草莓大福——據說是搬運餓昏的高尾途中遇上赤司，當時高尾在睡夢中一邊流口水一邊大叫「草莓大福」，因為擔心被當成是虐待司機，赤司「好心情」地買來的慰問品，順便讓青峰和火神傳話：「綠間正在到處找他們算帳。」

這樣一想，自己要是呆呆地送上門鐵定會倒霉，但是賴在火神家裡又會導致任務失敗，該怎麼辦呢？好不容易才湊夠了三個人，還有兩個客人要接載，紫原人在秋田，是絕對不可能突然冒出來的……等一下，赤司不就突然出現了嗎？

滿懷期待的高尾在青峰遞上手機之後頓時啞口無言，陽泉的冰室三分鐘前發推文，說是和紫原一起去京都的美食展朝聖了，這是什麼玩法？該在京都的赤司跑來東京，現在應該來東京救命的兩個人卻在京都逛街——天要亡他也！

「話說你為什麼不找秀德的隊員幫忙，一人一次很快就搞定了吧？」

高尾投給火神一個充滿怨念的眼神，「他們說太丟臉了不要坐。」

「嗯？我不覺得丟臉啊。」火神一片茫然。

「說真的，我有聽五月提起過，說是秀德的板車只有臉皮夠厚又不知廉恥的傢伙才坐得了。」青峰撫著下巴回想，高尾真想吐糟他這番說辭，但連他也不得不承認，自己擺明瞭就是在找一些「腦子裡只有自己的同時臉皮厚得要命而且不擔心角色形象的中二病患者」來坐他的車。

火神倒是另一番見解，「其實那番話是來罵綠間吧？」

青峰大表認同，「我也這樣想。」

高尾黑線，這兩個人難道已經忘記剛剛在車上吵架的一公里路程？糟點太多了無處可吐糟。

「最重要的是，我覺得拉車那個比較尷尬。」

「也是，看見綠間坐板車時也有這種感覺。」

「喂！你們不要太過份了！」

**※** **救世主的場合** **※**

詭異的事情發生了，明明只載了三個乘客，任務進成度卻卡在五分之四的位置。高尾左看右看也覺得是系統出錯了，但管他的，在目前的情況看來，多一個人也是好事，問題是他要怎樣在黃昏時段接到多一個客人。

咦？你問為什麼吃個午飯便到了黃昏？很簡單，不要小看青春期男生的胃容量，吃了那麼多，自然要花時間食，消食的方法不知道為什麼又是去打籃球，籃球打著打著就到了四點多，高尾才從青峰和火神手中逃走，利用鷹之眼左閃右避，好不容易才拖著累到要死的身體搶走被當成人質的板車逃之夭夭。

踩踏板回車站的路上，高尾一直在期待有胡蘿蔔從天而降……不不不，他是想著誰都可以，給他來一個秀德的球員經過，如果是前輩便用一哭二罵三上吊的方法土下座求救，如果遇上中輩便要用前輩命令蒙混過關，要知道，任務失敗的懲罰比這情況可怕多了，高尾就算豁出去都要把這白痴任務搞定……咦？從這個思路來看，他將來挺適合當業務員的，鐵定有很多老顧客……

這樣想著的高尾在路上繞路的時候，果然發揮了運勢第三名的天蠍座的能力，順利截到一根胡蘿蔔——貨真價實的胡蘿蔔啊——除了這根「胡蘿蔔」一直跟他擺臭臉之外，倒是沒有什麼大問題，只是不是前輩後輩，偏偏是同輩而已。

「啊咧，小真你怎麼會在這邊……話說，你肩膀上都是泥土。」高尾訕笑著拉著板車倒退一步，在慌亂中不小心下車果然是大失策。

「聽說赤司曾在這邊出沒就過來なのだよ。」印堂發黑的胡蘿蔔小真手上還抓著XX亭的湯豆腐料理袋子，高尾真不忍心告訴他赤司已經親自去那邊大快朵頤了，而且說出來絕對會被殺，一定會。

「至於我為什麼會搞得一身泥土，如果你偏要問答案的話——」「不要說了！」高尾用最焦急的語氣強行中止綠間的發言，要真的讓他隨意發揮的話，大概會被卡在路上永遠都走不了，這時候最好的辦法就是——「我知道我錯了，作為賠罪，讓我載你回家好嗎？」

綠間瞇眼盯了他一會兒，搖頭拒絕。「不要，一看就知道你在打些鬼主意なのだよ。」

「我才沒有！」高尾想抱頭痛哭，但是時間是不等人的，「小真你這樣想實在讓我太傷心了。」

「是嗎？可是你看上去很開心。」不開心的人是他才對なのだよ。

「這是你的幻覺，該不會是沒吃午飯餓過頭了？」希望小真沒有在路上遇到會走路的草莓大福，唉。

「沒有這回事，我吃湯豆腐吃到快吐了なのだよ。」

「咦？為什麼？」

「為了證明XX亭和YY樓的湯豆腐味道沒差別，赤司發火完全毫無道理可言のだよ。」

「那結果是……」

「雖然我討厭這個結果，但是XX亭的果然比較好吃なのだよ。」綠間不情不願地回答，「赤司是正確的。」

「沒關係啦，小真你不都常常說TT牌的小豆湯最好喝？對我來說，那味道最可怕了。」

「那是你不懂欣賞小豆湯的美學，正如我也搞不懂赤司的湯豆腐美學なのだよ。」

「我可以載你找赤司道歉喔？快上車吧小真，今次免去你的猜拳wwww」

「那是因為你要向我賠罪才減免的，敗者是沒有選擇權的，不管多丟臉也得繼續幹活，換言之，你載我是理所當然なのだよ。」

「……青峰說的果然沒錯，那話完全是用來罵小真……」

「你說什麼我聽不見なのだよ。」

「沒事，那你到底要不要上車啊？赤司肯定在終點站等著你呢。」

「那傢伙早就跑了吧……」

「你認識的赤司是這樣的人嗎？沒關係，畢竟你帶著湯豆腐哇。」

「……也對，重要的是湯豆腐要冷了なのだよ。」

「知道就好，趕緊上車吧，小真。」

從這次實驗過程中高尾學到一件事，一件最重要的事。

是什麼呢？在此揭盅：

在中二病橫行的世界裡，厚臉皮絕對是必要技能，真的。

社會實驗5：高尾和成的一天板車司機試驗日

【實驗結果：成功】

【理由：雖然我非常希望小高尾失敗，可是最後厚臉皮和小綠綠的天真無邪救了他一命，沒辦法，之前提過的失敗了就給我當BL性感姿勢和同人本漫畫模特兒的約定便延後一回，下次該找誰做實驗呢？好期待喔！】

桃井五月 書

2017/3/15

FIN.


End file.
